Musical: Rocket Star to the Moon
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Sequal to my first fic: Jem and My Mykan OC are going to perform the first concert on the moon, but the trip is going to be filled with many dangers. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the songs. but this is JEM, and songs are manditory
1. Prolouge

_**Author's notes:**_

_**This is for those of you who didn't read the previous fic, and I'm still pretty much new to Jem… so just bare with me.**_

**PROLOGUE**

Jerrica, Kimber, Aja, Raya, and Shana… better known as Jem and the Holograms, one of the greatest rock-bands in the world, and it was all thanks to the power of Synergy. The holographic projection identity of the group…

Still, they also had a friend, who happened to be Kimber's idol rock-star, and whom they all loved like a little brother. That would be me, _Mykan Rockman;_ the greatest solo keyboard player in the world, also known as the _Mega Rock-Man._

I was the son of scientists who were searching for ways to tap into the hidden talents that all humans had. Anything you were good at, or would be good at one day; a talent you never knew you had, or would unleash someday… that had been trying to find ways to tap into it and unleash it quicker.

I was born to be a super solo rock-star, who would one day be able to play several keyboards at once, even with my toes with a lot of practice. If I had been tested on, then I would unlocked that talent sooner instead of having to practice for years like I really did…

However, the machines hadn't been properly tested, and there were many faults still a foot. As a baby, I was left unattended, and I crawled out of my buggy and into the machine… causing and accident exposure of gamma-radiation to alter my body chemistry as well as unleash the first signs of my talent.

The lab then exploded, killing my family, and I was the only survivor.

As time went by, I began to focus on my newly acquired talent and began to play the piano. Eventually expanding it to keyboards… however, I was in for quite a shock. The radiation that was injected into me had not only gave me special talents but…

Now, whenever I grew angry, outraged, or frightened… a startling metamorphosis occurred. I became an older, taller, more handsomer version of myself; The Mega Rock-man.

The Mega Rock-Man was no hologram, unlike Jem. He was a living breathing creature that lived inside me, and came out and took over at certain times. He was motivated by determination and kindness, but deep inside… the real me was shamed, and frightened, believing if people found out, I'd be labeled as a freak.

For years I struggled to keep the Mega Rock-man a secret. But it was no use, people found out and I was forced into seclusion. Then… I performed a concert at Morvania… where I met and fell in love with Kimber's look-alike, Princess Adriana.

_Though I didn't know she was the princess at the time… _

After I did, and she learned I was the Mega Rock-man the most amazing thing had happened, we found we could trust each other. She didn't mind if I was two bodies in one, and I didn't care if she was rich or poor. I cared about her, and she cared about me…

But then, we were caught, and separated. I became despondent with the world, and then decided to fake my death and disappear for a while, until I could find a way to control the mysterious spirit that dwelled within me.

Then, about four years later, I met Jem, and we became fats friends, because they were my favorite band. I even felt touched to know Kimber idolized me for my playing talents, and they too were told of my condition as Mega Rock-man.

We all performed a few concerts at Morvania, and subsequently had an adventure regarding the misfits blackmailing me, but in the end… all worked out. I was reunited with my long lost love, nobody thought I was a freak… and all was well.

So I live at the royal palace now, as Adriana's royal consort, whom I would one day marry; she was the heir to the throne, she made the rules.

Jem and I still kept in touch… and the grandest, most greatest, possibly dangerous, experience of our lives was soon about to commence.

_**(Alternate Jem theme)**_

_Me and my friends are Jem girls  
Jem! Jem is my name  
Exciting adventure, fashion and fame  
once you're a Jem girl, you're never the same  
Come on, come on and be a Jem girl  
Jem! Jem is my name._

_Check out our friend  
Rock-man! That is his name  
Truly one of us, straight to the end  
Handsome, fortune and fame.  
Exciting adventure, danger and fame  
once you friend a Jem girl, you're never the same  
Come on, come on and be a Jem friend  
Jem! Jem is our name. (Jem!)_


	2. Invitation

**CHAPTER ONE**

It all started a week ago when the girls had received a postcard from me, all the way from Morvania. I told the girls to come to Morvania as soon as they could because I had some incredibly exciting news that I wanted to share with them, and only them…

Rio was invited too, and today, the Jem private plane was touching down on the runway. Jerrica stretched out her arms, "I feel like I've been on this plane for years." she said.

Aja flexed her neck, "I hear that… but I wonder just what Mykan called us way out here for."

"Well, we'll soon know." said Rio. He pointed out the window, and there was a limousine waited for the six of them, ready to take them to wherever it was…

_As the limo pulled out into the city, a another car rolled round the corner and began to follow them…_ and aboard it was non other than that slime-ball, Eric Raymond. "So, Jem… what is it that you have to explain to Mr. Rockman?" he wondered.

…

About an hour later…

Morvaina sure had changed much, Kimber was just glad to be back, "It sure will be nice to see Mykan again… he hasn't called or written for such a while now."

The others all felt the same, but they knew it was because over the past year I'd had been busy settling into my new life with Adriana at the palace. If I was to be the prince one day, I would have to learn all the things about royalty, and generosity, and all the things I never though possible…

Still… I was a rock-star as well, and I did perform concerts. I did send the girls a few emails and cards at times. Still… it wouldn't be long now.

Raya, however was gazing nervously out the back window. "What's the matter…?" Shana asked. Raya pointed out, "That car's been following us ever since we left the airport."

Everyone could see she was right, every turn they made, that car followed them. That's when Shana noticed, "Say… we're miles out in the middle of nowhere." There was nothing but vast desert and rocky-canyons. Now they all really wondered where they were going…

The soon got their answer as the limo had entered the _"Morvania testing facility"_ a secluded place located away from the town so that no one would guess of the secrets and stuff cooking inside. "It doesn't make sense… why would Mykan ask us to come here?" asked Jerrica.

Sadly, nobody had a clue why. It wasn't until they parked inside and were escorted by two scientists. The facility was quite a place. Machines being tested, new items being built… just about everything.

Finally, the girls were directed to a special room, and there I was, but Kimber SCREAMED. There I was, sitting in a chair with a glass-bubble thing over my head, and another man raising a hammer to smack me.

The door, however, was locked, and nobody could get in, until Rio kicked it clear down just the man smashed the glass with the hammer-- and nothing happened. The glass didn't break, nor even did it get scratched… much to everyone's confusion.

That's when I finally turned round, "Hey there Holograms." I said with a smile of glee. With relief in sight, hello hugs, and a handshake from Rio were extended, Kimber and Jerrica even pecked me on the cheeks. "Hey, cut it out." I said while blushing.

The door was immediately repaired, "Sorry I did that…" Rio apologized, "Thought you were in trouble."

I assured him there was no trouble at all, "Just testing out a new form of flexi-glass, and the test proved successful to withstand pressure. Which brings me to why I asked you all here."

The girls realized that was what they wanted to know in the first place. "What's you're big news, Mykan?" Kimber asked.

I explained to the girls, that Morvaina had been in touch with the International Space program, they were planning to have someone perform the first rock-concert on The Moon, "And… they chose me!"

Aja gasped and muttered a few Asian words.

"No way, man…?" cried Shana.

"You're going to the moon?" asked Jerrica.

I nodded my head, and told them that Morvania's team of scientists and technicians were hard at work building a nuclear powered rocket that would take me, and a crew to the moon. Already for the past few months, other space programs had gone to the moon ahead to set up a stage and everything, with new state of the art equipment that could withstand the conditions of space.

"So, when are you leaving?" Rio asked.

I was silent for a second, "Well… first I want to be sure if I am going, which brings me to why I wanted you guys to come here." I said. Everyone looked anxious, and then I told them all that I was willing to accept this mission, but only on the condition, "If Jem will share it with me."

The girls were frozen with unexplainable feelings. "You want us… to go with you… to The Moon?" asked Kimber.

I nodded my head, "I owe you girls a lot for everything you helped me with before, and I can't think of any other way than asking you to share with me in being the first rock-band on The Moon."

"And you too Rio…!"

Rio's eyes widened softly, "Me…? The Moon…?"

Nobody knew what to say or even think. This was all so sudden and so incredible. "Um… well Mykan?" Jerrica stuttered.

I held up my hand, "It's okay, it's just an offer." I said, "None of you have to go if you don't want to… but this is a once in a lifetime thing, and I need you to answer me within the next few hours. So take your time and think about it."

The girls and Rio needed a moment to think about, so I left them for a while… and to the girls, this was surely something out of the blue. "Just imagine…" said Kimber, "Us, the first rock-stars in space."

"Gee…" cried Jerrica, "It's like a dream…"

_**(JEM AND THE HOLLOGRAMS, PLUS ONE)**_

"_**Like a Dream" STARLIGHT RECORDS**_

**_(Jem)_**

_**-(Like a Dream)** I appear to you  
**(Like a Dream)** That is comin true  
**(Like a Dream)** I will lead you to a  
place you've never seen before_

_-**(Like a Dream)** Where you're far from care  
**(Like a Dream) **Music everywhere  
**(Like a Dream)** Let me take you there and  
show you new worlds to explore_

_Follow the sound of my voice,  
I'll give you reason to rejoice_

_**(Like a Dream)** I appear to you  
**(Like a Dream)** That is comin true  
**(Like a Dream)** I will lead you to a  
place you've never seen before_

**_(Mykan)_**

_-**(Like a Dream)** Where you're far from care  
**(Like a Dream)** Music everywhere  
**(Like a Dream)** Let me take you there and  
show you new worlds to explore_

_Follow the sound of my voice,  
I'll give you reason to rejoice_

_-**(Like a Dream)** Baby, come with me  
**(Like a Dream)** Life will be  
**(Like a Dream)** Mmmmm,  
Like a Dream!_

…

I came back to the room, "Well…?" I asked.

The girls had a lot of thought, and they all agreed, "We'll do it." Jerrica said. "We voted and it was unanimous." Even Rio agreed to come, though he wasn't sure he made the right choice, "But where Jerrica goes… I go."

I smiled, and the girls and I came together for a big group hug. "Thank you girls… I promise you won't regret this." I said to them, but I didn't realize that we were being monitored.

One of the scientists had been standing outside the door, with a little recording device in the pen in his front pocket. This man was a spy working for Eric, who had been following The Holograms in the car since they left the airport, but was denied entry into the base…

…

But Eric had heard everything, "Mykan Rockman…" he hissed, "So… no you seek stardom on the moon, eh? And Jem… you're involved too?" he sniggered wickedly, "Hmm, mm, mm…I think I have a plan to get rid of many bird with the same stone."


	3. Possible Sabatoge

**CHAPTER TWO**

Over the next few days, the Holograms and Rio were put into training, while I helped out with other things like our special space-suits. "This glass feels so smooth…" Aja said while feeling one of the helmets.

"Oh, no, no, Aja… not glass." I told her, "Flexi-Glass. Ordinary glass would be too fragile, and it would leave scratches and smudges"

Everyone was surprised at first to hear how much I knew of what we were getting into, then again, I was a guy of science, as well as rock.

The space-suits we had were special. Unlike heavy spacesuits that you could barley move around in, they were light, and stretchy, and really showed off the body. Just right for the girls, and me too. If I changed into the Mega Rock-man, my suit could adjust.

They also had special speakers near the mouth so we could sing with clear voices, as long as we kept the special microphones we'd be using attached to the suits. Special speakers were also designed for the instruments we'd be playing. They were covered in special material to withstand extreme temperatures on The Moon, either hot or cold… and special speakers were already up there on the lunar surface.

There was no air in Space, or on The Moon. No sound could be heard unless it was radio transmitted. All things and details were worked out.

Right now, Rio was in the pressure chamber and getting ready to test the feeling of being in space. "I still don't see what the problem is…" he said, "I can move around in this suit just fine, and it's light enough already."

Jerrica explained to him again, "Remember Rio, everything weighs six-times less on The Moon. You're suit will be so light you'll barley be able to feel it. You should test this out anyways just like we all did."

Rio sighed and then pecked his girlfriend on the cheek, "As usual… you're right." His helmet was then placed on, and the Jerrica was told to get out of the chamber as it was sealed.

"All right… begin testing." I ordered, but nothing happened. "I said, begin testing!" Still nothing happened. I gazed over at the two twin technicians, Bill, and Ben; both which had a reputation of being bumbling idiots at times… they were fast asleep.

"GENTLEMEN…!" I snarled. The men wok up in a snap. "Sorry, Master Mykan." Said Bill. Ben yawned a little, "Guess we dosed off again."

"That's the fifth time in a row…!" snapped Kimber. "Can't you goons do anything right?"

"Okay, settle down, Kimber." said Jerrica.

The test continued. The pressure and air in the room was changed. It was colder than the north pole inside, but Rio seemed perfectly fine. _"Wow… this suit works like a dream."_ he said over the radio, _"I don't feel anything."_

So far, all was going well, but unbeknownst to all that someone had tampered with Rio's oxygen-pack batteries, as well as cutting the cord to the hatch-- _a spy working for Eric._ Who was also relaying images with his hidden camera in his glasses.

…

Eric was sitting in his place in town, and counted down on his fingers. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

…

Rio suddenly gasped. _"UGH…!"_ and held his throat.

"Rio?" cried Jerrica. "Rio!"

Rio couldn't breathe, and all sensors showed his feed-tube batteries were empty. "Shut down the pressure." I yelled, "Hurry!"

The twins nodded, and began to restore the room to normal. Jerrica was getting jumpy as Rio fell to his knees. "He's dying!" she cried with tears now forming in her eyes. She dashed for the door to the chamber, "Jerrica, don't!" cried Raya as she and Shana held her back. "Let me go! Let me go I have to help him!"

"Not yet Jerrica…" I said. "The pressure's still too low-- You'll freeze!"

Jerrica calmed down a little, and within seconds the pressure was okay enough to go in, but the hatch wouldn't open. "There's a fault in the hatch!" cried Bill. "A circuit disconnected."

"Well fix it!" cried Aja, "We have to get Rio out of there."

Kimber looked inside, "He's not moving!" she said in a half sob.

Jerrica and I dashed to the door and tried to open it by hand. "Come on!" Jerrica grumbled as she and I pulled on the crank-seal which was stuck tight. "Move…! MOVE I SAY!" I roared. "COME ON…!! AAH…!" That's when I felt my anger spiking.

_**SNAP!**_

The girls all backed away as my body began to glow wildly. "Mykan…?" cried Jerrica.

I poised my head up high, _"LET'S ROCKET--------!"_ I shouted as my voice began to alter and my body began to change. Every started in awe at me as I had become my alter-self, "Mega Rock-man!" Kimber said with awe under her breath.

"All right…" I said to everyone, my voice sounding deeper. "Stand back, and cover your ears all of you, NOW!" Everyone did as they were told and I stood poised at the door, drew in a huge breath and let out my _**"SONIC-SCREECH…!"**_ and blasted the door down with my sonic powers.

Everyone dashed inside, and got Rio out of his suit just in time. "I thought I was… a goner" Rio cried while catching his breath. Jerrica hugged him to no end. "Oh, Rio…!"

Still as Mega Rock-man. "Hmm… I wonder." I said. Rio's air batteries gave out at once after I had just checked them myself, and the hatch door develops a fault. "This is no accident." I said. "I think someone's trying to sabotage us."

The girls began to believe me. So did Rio. "Do you think maybe we should forget about this project?" Rio asked, but then he realized, "What am I saying?" and he was right. None of us were up for shutting down now.

"I'm going to have security tripled." I said. "We're just going to have to take extra precautions now."

The girls and Rio all agreed with me, but right now it was late, and we had all had a fighting experience, I needed to relax so I could change back to my normal self, and Rio needed lots of rest for more testing tomorrow. So we all decided to turn in.

Tomorrow began a really big test…

…

As for Eric… he failed this time. "See you tomorrow Jem!" he hissed, "I'll be rid of you all yet!"


	4. Test flight

_**Authour's notes:**_

_**Remember, like I said before, I don't own Jem, or any of the songs used at all.**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next day, tests and experiments carried out. By day's end the really big test everyone had been looking forward too was about to commence. The test flight of a smaller version of the rocket that would be taking us to The Moon.

"There she is girls…" I said. "I give you the _S.S Rocket-Star."_

The girls and Rio stared in awe. It was a beautiful red rocket-ship with white-edgings and golden stars painted all over it. Jerrica really liked the name too, "Rocket-Star-- it's perfect."

I smiled, and thanked her for the compliment as the name was my idea. "Of course… this is only a model for the test flight. The real one we'll be riding in is much bigger than this."

"_Yes it is…"_ said a voice. We all turned round, "Ah… good to see you, Steve." I said.

"Girls, Rio… I'd like you all to meet Captain. Steve Zodiac. He'll be our chauffer driver when we head for The Moon."

All five of the girls thought Steve was just minty. So handsome, and rugged. Even Jerrica felt her knees getting a little weak, much to Rio's dismay. "I'm… uh… sorry I'm late, I was held up." Steve told us.

He was forgiven and now it was time to start the test flight. If all went well then it would prove that our own flight to The Moon would be perfectly safe. "I still don't understand how dangerous it can be." Kimber said.

I explained to Kimber best as I could; The Rocket was powered by nuclear-motors. This way the engines would be able to fire and keep going and going and give us plenty of speed that we'd be able to leave Earth early in the morning, reach The Moon by lunch, and be back home in time for dinner.

Ordinary Rocket motors would take us days to reach The Moon. "But if something were to go wrong, even my a little slip up…"I warned the girls, "The Rocket could explode, be blown to a-million pieces, and released toxic chemicals over a large area."

The girls gulped hard. "Wow…!" cried Rio.

The final countdown began. "Standby for blastoff." said Steve. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One… Ignition!"

The thrusters fired, and the rocket began to take off. "There she goes…!" Shana said with glee. "It's so exciting." added Aja.

"It sure is girls." I smirked, everyone of us had that look in our eyes, we all decided one of my songs was in order. "Play me some Music, Man." I called into my body, and the magic inside me began to play one of my songs…

_**(MYKAN ROCKMAN PLUS FIVE.)**_

"_**Rocket-Man"**_ _**ROCKMAN RECORDS**_

_-I packed my bags last night pre-flight  
Zero hour nine a.m.  
And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then  
I'll miss the earth so much I'll miss my old life  
It's lonely out in space  
On such a timeless flight_

_-And I think it's gonna be a long, long time  
Till touch down brings me round again to find  
I'm not the man they think I am at home  
Oh, no, no, no, I'm a rocket man __**(Rocket-Man)**_

_**(Ooo-Ooo)**_

_Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

_-And I think it's gonna be a long, long time  
Till touch down brings me round again to find  
I'm not the man they think I am at home  
Oh, no, no, no, I'm a rocket man __**(Rocket-Man)**_

_**(Ooo-Ooo)**_

_Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

_**(Rocket-Man)**_

_-Mars ain't the kind of place to send us kids  
In fact it's cold and well  
And there's no one there to raise us if we did  
And all this science I don't understand  
It's just my job five days a week  
A rocket man, a rocket man_

_-And I think it's gonna be a long, long time  
Till touch down brings me round again to find  
I'm not the man they think I am at home  
Oh, no, no, no, I'm a rocket man __**(Rocket-Man)**_

_**(Ooo-Ooo)**_

_Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

_And I think it's gonna be a long long time..._

…

The song finished, and we were all brought back down to Earth. About a few hours later we could all see the Rocket had already made it's way to The Moon. "Holding steady on course for orbital." Steve said.

Raya asked if the Rocket would be landing on The Moon, but Steve assured her there was no need. "All we need to worry about is the flight… just leave the landings to me."

Suddenly, there was even more trouble. The rocket was veering off course, beyond Steve's control. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I-- I don't know…" said Steve. "There's a problem with the fuel conversion it says the tanks are empty."

"Empty…?" asked Jerrica, "But that's impossible, Bill and Ben fueled it up before the test."

The two twin technicians gazed at each other nervously. "I filled up the first half, and I thought Ben would do the other half." said Bill.

Ben, however, though he was supposed to fill the first half. "When I saw it had been done, I just left it alone."

We all palmed out faces in dismay. All this time the rocket was only half-fueled. "We've to get it away from The Moon." I said, "Once it's out of orbit we can activate the auto-destruct. How much fuel is left?"

Steve calculated, "Just enough for one last firing." He said, "If I don't hit this on the mark it could crash on the surface and release hazardous materials."

Luckily Steve was an expert controller, as well a pilot. "FIRE…!" he shouted as he hit the rockets. The rocket itself zoomed out of orbit and headed off into Space. "Activate auto-destruct." I called.

The technicians worked the controls and rocket exploded harmlessly in empty Space. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and then handshakes and comments were exchanged. "What's all this about…?" asked Kimber. "The rocket's gone…"

I assured Kimber that despite the fault, "The test was a success. Our flight will be perfectly safe as long as we remember to fuel up perfectly."

The technician's agreed. The finals preparations of the real rocket, the one that would be taking us to The Moon, would be taken care of. The launch would take place in a few more days.

"To The Moon…!" Jerrica sighed under her breath. "I am so excited!"

"Not as excited as we all are together." said Rio. "To be honest, I can't wait to get there."

Just then, Steve got up and headed for the door. "Captain Zodiac…?" asked Rio. "Is something wrong…?"

Steve looked a little nervous about something. "Uh…? No, no… I'm just… going to get some fresh air. I'm a little shaken." then he was gone. this struck me as odd. I knew Steve for a while, and he wasn't the kind to get nervous, not like that.

…

Steve did go outside, and away form the labs, but not really to get fresh air. "You are late…!" hissed a voice.

"I'm sorry…" Steve said, "There was a problem with the project."

The man clenched his fist, "Never mind! You know what is to be done… and you know what I'll do if you fail!"

Steve gulped hard. "It will be done. Jem and Mykan will be gone."


	5. Midnight jitters

**CHAPTER FOUR**

With nothing more left for us to do until the launch, we stayed at the Royal-Palace, courtesy of Adriana herself. Kimber and she were delighted to see each other again, and wasted no time in catching up; exchanging stories of adventures, and going through designer magazines.

Jerrica and I couldn't help but chuckle, "I guess some things just never change." I whispered. Jerrica giggled cheekily while nodding. As for the others, they were busy watching a video I had brought which was a tour of the Rocket-star.

It showed them basically everything. The command deck on the first floor near the tip-top. The living quarters on the second floor. Shana, Aja, Raya, and Steve would share the first room of four beds, while Jerrica, Kimber, Rio, and I would have the other room.

There was even a small kitchen with hotplates, and fridge-freezers, and naturally, all the usual refinements and refreshments.

The final levels were the hold were all our gear and equipment for the concert, as well as exploration was stored, and the airlock. Apart from that, it was pretty straight forward. Aja lay down on the sofa, "Ahh… I'm so excited I feel faint." she sighed heavenly.

"Take it easy, Aja." said Shana. "We do have to practice after all."

That was another reason we were staying at the palace, it would be a great place for us to practice some of the songs we were planning to play up there. I even wrote a special rock song, and we already practiced it.

"I think we should play IT first." Jerrica suggested. "Even Synergy wants to sing it."

I felt almost touched, even though I said I didn't mind the girls singing a few of their Jem songs first. "I invited you girls to share in this with me, not just make me look more glamorous."

The girls didn't care. To them, my inviting them to The Moon with me was the greatest thing I ever could've done. They only thought it was fair that we all sang one of my sings first. "Oh, Come here girls…!" I said and we all came together for another group hug.

Adriana smiled. "I wish I was going with you guys." she said, "Anything to get me away from the palace for a while."

I walked up to my fiancée, and kissed her head. "I wish you could too… but you're more needed here." I said to her. "Besides… who else is going to smash the champagne bottle to see us off…?"

Adriana rolled her eyes and sighed playfully. "At least I was nice enough to finance this mission. So make sure you give me plenty of credit."

I snickered at her, "Yes, dear…"

We all decided to get some sleep. We all had a very busy day tomorrow, the launching was scheduled for 1:34 AM the following night, and we needed all the rest we could get.

…

Late that night…

I was in my own bedroom. Adriana and I didn't sleep in the same room since we weren't married yet, but we planned to start that soon. Still… I was so excited about the trip tomorrow night, I couldn't sleep to well.

So I decided to get some fresh air on the terrace. I was so beautiful that night. The air was warm, the heavens were sprinkled with Stars, and the moon was out that night. I couldn't help but smile as I looked up at it knowing that soon I would actually be up there walking on her…

That's when the soft sound of guitar music fluttered past my ears. "Hmm…?" I looked down into the garden by the fountain, and there was Kimber, sitting on the bench with her guitar…

Using my martial art skills, and steady feet, I hopped down off the terrace and walked towards her. "Kimber…?" I called softly. She looked up, "What are you doing out here, girl? It's after midnight."

Kimber shook her head, "I just couldn't sleep." she said, "I'm too excited about tomorrow night."

I knew how she felt and offered her some company. I even had a keyboard and stand hidden away. You never knew when I was in the mood for some music. We began to play the lonely man song I always used to play… _**(Sad song from the Incredible Hulk)**_

It sure brought me back memories, of how I used to hitchhike down off bound roads, filled with shame and misery because I was insecure of having the Mega Rock-Man inside me.

…

_Mykan Rockman, rock star/science-boy… Searching for a way to tap into the hidden talents that all humans have. Then an accidental overdose of gamma-radiation alters his body chemistry._

_And now when Mykan Rockman grows angry, outraged, or frightened, a startling metamorphosis occurs. _

"_**THE MEGA ROCK-MAN"**_

_The stranger is driven by determination, and vengeance, but is perused by a savvy rock-star manager._

"_Mr. Raymond… don't make me angry! You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."_

_**(EXPLOSIONS)**_

_An accidental explosion took the lives of three fellow scientists, and supposedly Mykan Rockman as well. Many believe the stranger was responsible._

_A murder which Mykan Rockman can never prove he or the stranger didn't commit, nor can he bare the shame and fear of what he had become._

_So he must let the world go on thinking that he, too, is dead, until he can find a way to control the mysterious spirit that dwells within him._

…

Still, those days were behind me now, and my life was much better, all thanks to my meeting Jem. They were like family to me; the sisters I always wanted but never had.

I then noticed Kimber was looking a little nervous, and when I asked her, she admitted that she was. "I'm excited about tomorrow and yet so scared at the same time."

I place a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hey, so am I…" I told her, "But just remember what we're doing. We're going to be the first rock-stars on The Moon… an offer like that doesn't come around often, and it never comes around again."

Kimber smiled, "Yeah, I guess your right…"

I then suggested that we play a little something, and Kimber remembered a song she sang when she was a kid, and I remembered the lyrics to it too. So I started playing on my keyboard, and she strummed on her guitar… we played a soft lullaby like ballad, and Kimber sang first…

_**(Kimber)**_

_Well I'd like to visit the moon,  
on a rocket ship high in the air.  
Yes, I'd like to visit the moon,  
but I don't think I'd like to live there._

_Though, I'd like to look down from the earth from above,  
I would miss all the places and people I love  
so although I might like for one afternoon  
I don't wanna live on the moon._

**_(Mykan)_**

_I'd like to travel under sea,  
I could meet all the fish everywhere  
Yes, I'd travel under the sea,  
But I don't think I'd like to live there._

**_(Both)_**

_I might stay for a day there if I had my wish  
but there's not much to do when your friends are all fish,  
and an oyster and clam aren't real family,  
I don't wanna live in the sea._

**_(Kimber)_**

_I'd like to visit the jungle, hear the lions roar,_

**_(Mykan)_**

_go back in time and meet a dinosaur,_

_**(Both)**  
_

_there's so many strange places I'd like to be,  
but none of them permanently._

**_(Kimber)_**

_So if I should visit the moon,  
I would dance on a moonbeam and then,  
I will make a wish on a star and I'll wish I was home once again.  
Though, I'd like to look down from the earth from above,  
I would miss all the places and people I love  
So although I may go,_

_**(Both)**__  
_

_I'll be coming home soon  
Cause I don't want to live on the moon  
_

_No I don't… want to live… on the moon._

…

We just sat there, two best of friends gazing up at The Moon. For tomorrow… we'd go!


	6. Liftoff to adventure

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The next day we all headed for the facility along with Adriana to begin final preparations for liftoff and 1:34 A.m. Well all packed out bags, and what little extra supplies we could carry.

"Well, Jerrica…" Rio said, "We've been on many adventures together, but non ever as exciting gas this."

Jerrica nodded, "Oh, I'm so excited, I've got butterflies in my stomach."

They both shared a laugh and a warm hug, then Rio left to go and change into his regular suit. Since we were traveling in a specially-fitted rocket neither of us had to wear of spacesuits for launch.

…

Adriana and I were in the observatory looking up at the setting sun. Adriana made me promise I would come back to her. "Hey, I came back to you once before, didn't I?" I asked her, "Don't worry… I'll be back before you know it."

Adriana looked deeply into my eyes and pulled me into a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her back. I felt so lucky to be engaged to the Princess of Mrovania, but her royal title, her riches, and all that stuff meant nothing to me… I found someone who loved me for just who I was, aside from Jem.

…

As Adriana and I headed down the hall we ran into Steve. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Steve looked more nervous than ever. "Uh… well… in a moment, I'm just waiting for a… uh… special-delivery."

Adriana and I couldn't help but feel there was something Steve wasn't telling us. Still, we had no time to worry about it, we had other things to do.

…

Meanwhile, Eric, in his special place was busy talking with the spy he had hired to infiltrate the lab. "Jem, and Mykan have been narrowly evading my shots…" he grumbled. "But they won't escape this time. Are you ready for your mission, _Otto…?"_

The Moravian spy nodded. "I am ready, Mr. Raymond. In a few short hours there will be a special-delivery to Rocket-Star."

…

Hours later, it was half past midnight, and all essential personal were at the launch-pad where Rocket-Star was all fueled and ready for takeoff in another hour. There were thousands people gathered there all cheering us on, and all shouting for the Princess.

Adriana took the podium, and she announced how proud she was of the Morvanian team of scientists making this mission possible. She believed that this mission was going to be millions, maybe billions of Morvanian money well spent.

She wished the safety and good luck to me, and to Jem. "If this mission is successful. We will have written a page in history." Then she grabbed hold of the Champagne bottle, "Without further ado. I hereby name thee, S.S Rocket-Star… _bon voyage!"_ and she smashed the bottle on one of the rocket's legs, away from the thrusters.

The crowd cheered wild, and then everyone was ordered to evacuate the launch site, except for the girls, Rio, Steve, and myself. I kissed Adriana goodbye one last time, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Then, we headed for the boarding elevator, and rode up to the top. "Here we go." Cooed Aja.

"Oh, this is so exciting." added Shana.

We made it to the top, and took one last look outside. "Farewell, Earth!" I called out and we closed the door behind us. Liftoff wasn't far now. Just enough time for us to strap ourselves into our beds in our living quarters where we could still control the systems.

…

Adriana was invited to stay at the control-ops. She was even given the honor of doing the final countdown which was now less than five minutes away. The towers were pulled away, and we were all given one final instruction…

The liftoff was going to be a little rough, and we would all blackout for a while, but everything was to be okay. With the correct timing and planning, we would all be awake in time to take over. With that. _"Rocket-Star from control."_ said the director. _"We're all rooting for you kids."_

I picked up the speaker, "Thank you mission-control. Standing by for blastoff. Over and out."

…

With that, the rocket started to roar to life, and quiver madly. Adriana was given the go to begin countdown. "Standby, Rocket-Star…" she said. "Fifteen seconds. Commencing Final countdown."

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. FULL-POWER…!" POW!! The thrusters fired madly, "…Liftoff!"

The rocket started going up into the sky. Inside all of us were groaning, and growling as we felt ourselves being squashed into our beds. I even changed into Mega Rock-Man because I got too angry… but the liftoff was A-Okay.

It wasn't until the rocket was high enough that the control started to call for us. "Rocket-Star from Earth." No reply. "Earth calling Rocket-Star… come in please."

But it was no good, everyone one of us had passed out from the strain of the liftoff. _"Earth calling Rocket-Star. Rocket-star please come in!"_

No response!

Ten minutes later, the Rocket-left the Earth's atmosphere, but still there had been no answer. The men down below were starting to grow worried. "Earth calling Rocket-Star! Someone answer us!"

Adriana was very nervous, and was nibbling on her lip. "Come on, Mykan." she muttered. Then suddenly, my voice was heard over the radio. _"Rocket-Star to Earth. Rocket Star to Earth, come in please-- We have all recovered from the blackout of liftoff and are all in excellent condition."_

Adrianna sighed out of relief, and the men were relived to hear that we were all safe. It was no official. Project _"Rocket-Star to Moon"_ was on!


	7. Trouble Times Two

**CHAPTER SIX**

All of us, feeling much better after takeoff, we all headed up to the command deck to get a look outside. Aja couldn't stop muttering Asian phrases. "It's all so magical…!" cried Raya.

All those stars shimmering in the blackness of space, and the Earth getting smaller, and smaller as we flew further away from it. "Well… we're really on our way now." Steve said. "Switching over to autopilot."

The girls however were so intrigued, they just had to sing about it…

_**(JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS)**_

"_**Set your sails" STARLIGHT RECORDS**_

_-Set your sails for adventure  
Set your sails for romance  
Set your sails for the dream of a lifetime  
Give love a chance_

_**(Set your sails )** Set your sails for the islands  
**(Set your sails)** Set your sails for the sun  
**(Set your sails)** Set your sails  
for that far off horizon  
Where we'll be one_

_-Long before land has been sighted  
Our lips, and our hearts will  
be united **(Be united)**_

_-Set your sails for the tropics  
Set your sails for the sea  
**(Set your sails)** Set your sails  
for the rest of forever  
And spend it with me_

_-Set your sails **(Set your sails)**  
Set your sails **(Set your sails)**  
Set your sails **(Set your sails)**  
Set your sails_

Steve applauded, "That was wonderful, girls." The girls grinned at him. "How long will it be before we reach The Moon?" Jerrica asked.

"Oh, quite a few hours at the most…" I answered her. "I suggest we rest up and prepare all we can. We're going to have a lot of work to do when we arrive."

Just then, there was a large thumping sound coming from below-deck. "What was that?" asked Shana. The thumping continued, and the hatch to the lower deck opened. Rio held Jerrica, who was trembling, close.

"Who's there…?" called Kimber.

Finally, up came "You two…?" Rio said in shock.

"Ahh…! Here you all are." said Bill.

"What happened?" asked Ben. "Did we have an earthquake or something?"

The radio began to bleep. _"Earth calling Rocket-Star-- What's going on up there? We can hear strange voices."_

I picked up the speakers, "Rocket-Star here. Everything's okay. It's technicians Bill and Ben. They somehow managed to get themselves stuck onboard."

…

At the control center, Adriana smacked her head. "Bill and Ben? Oh, no…!"

The men were just as dismayed as she was.

…

"What are you two doing here?" asked Jerrica.

The technicians explained that they wanted to make sure they hadn't made anymore mistakes that would jeopardize the mission. "So we decided to make one final inspection before the launching." said Bill.

"Speaking of which…" said Ben. "What time is it?"

"It's 2 A.M." I answered them, with a little anger in my voice.

The twins thought they had plenty of time left. "That is, if the launching's still scheduled for 1:34…?"

We all exchanged looks of dunce between each other. "The rocket left Earth half an hour ago." said Jerrica. "We're on our way to The Moon."

The twins laughed, believing it was all a joke… until they caught a glimpse of the Earth moving away from us as we flew further away from it. They gasped, and whimpered as they held each other in fear. "This… this is joke, right?" asked Bill. "You're just trying to pull our legs.

"You just said, the launching was set for 1:34 pm, right?" asked Ben.

"_Am!_ Not pm!" I snarled.

"A…M…?" cried the twins.

Everyone began to wonder how bad this was. From my calculations we did have enough food and things for everyone, "But that's not our main concern. We assessed our oxygen supplies for eight people… and now there's ten."

Rio suddenly began to bark like a banshee. "You hear that you goons! We're going to run out of air all because you can't tell the difference between morning, and night!"

"Rio…?" said Jerrica. Her boyfriend realized, "Whoa… where did that come from?" he wondered. "I've… I've never spoken like that before?"

Steve assured him it was just a touch of space-sickness. "It comes and it goes. Nothing to worry about."

Rio decided to go down for a rest. Jerrica followed. They broke out some of the refreshments in the refrigerator; cookies and milk. "Ahh… just what the doctor ordered." said Jerrica.

…

Hopefully having the two technicians onboard wouldn't cause too much trouble for our oxygen. Bill then sat down at one of the telescopes, and placed his hat over _a lever._ "Here! Hoy' Ben… you just gotta come and look at the stars here. They're beautiful."

He got up to let his brother have the chair, "Watch your hat!" I cried, too late! Bill pulled the lever down along with his hat. The rocket rumbled a little and the engines stopped.

…

Jerrica and Rio clinked their milk glasses together. _"To the Moon." _they cheered, but as they raised the glasses to their lips… the milk floated upwards. "Huh…?"

Then they found themselves floating around. "Wow!" cried Jerrica.

"This is incredible…!" added Rio.

…

On the upper-deck, all of us were floating about. "Hey! What's going on?" cried Bill.

I explained to the fool, that by pulling that lever he stopped the nuclear-motors. "It was our accelerated speed that created our artificial gravity. Without that gravity we float!"

The girls actually seemed to be having fun. "If I catch you, Kimber, you're IT." Shana joked, and both they and the girls floated about merrily…

Jerrica and Rio were having fun down below too. Dancing to no music while weightless. Jerrica giggled, "This is fun. It's like floating on air." That's exactly what it was, "At least I can't step on your toes." Rio joked.

…

Eventually, Steven managed to reach the controls. "Hang on everybody…" he warned us all. "I'm switching the motors back on." In no time the rockets fired, and everyone landed on the floor again safely…

Except for Jerrica and Rio who hadn't heard the warning and landed flat on their bottoms. "That's smarts!" cried Rio.

…

Earth called us, when it was reported that we drifted slightly off course. _"It's okay… one of the technicians accidentally shut down the motors. But we're well in-hand of things now. E.T.A The Moon, now nine and one half hours. Over and out." _

Adriana couldn't believe this. "What will those goon cause next?" she wondered. Regardless, she decided to get some sleep, and told her men to take the watch. She still hoped that with the two goons up there… that we'd have enough oxygen to make it back alive.


	8. Mykan's in trouble!

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Before anything else went wrong, we all fastened special lead-boots to our feet. "There…!" I said, "Now if we have to stop the motors again, these boots will keep us from floating away."

Raya brought up some extra boots for the technicians. "Hmm… I don't understand this." she said. "All ten of us are wearing boots, then why is there an _extra pair?"_

Nobody knew how, but what harm could it mean-- _If we only knew!_

As we continued on our journey, all of us began to notice Steve was still acting a little jumpy about something. When asked about it, "Oh… uh… well, I'm just excited because I've never been to The Moon before."

Steve was a great space-pilot, and it was true that he had never been to The Moon, but we weren't quite convinced that was the real reason why…

Still, apart from the few slip ups, the trip was going okay, and soon The Moon was straight ahead, and, whoa, was it ever beautiful. Seeing it in the night sky was nothing compared to actually moving towards it and watching it get bigger.

"We made it…!" cried Kimber. "We actually made it."

"No, not yet we haven't…" I said, "We still have to land safely."

Steve switched off the auto-pilot, "E.T.A of landing: one hour."

Suddenly, the systems began to go crazy, and the rocket motors were stopped again. "What's happened?" asked Jerrica.

"It feels like we're losing power." added Rio.

That was exactly what had happened, according to the technicians, "It looks like there's been a disconnection in the main-control console." said Bill.

This was indeed a dilemma. Without that connection we couldn't reactivate the motors and steer back on course to The Moon. The worse that could happen was we'd miss The Moon entirely, run out of oxygen and drift endlessly into space… forever.

Aja gasped in Asian. "What can we do?" she asked.

The only thing we could do was repair the connection, from the outside. One of us would have to go EVA; a spacewalk. I decided to go. So I suited up. Steve offered to go instead of me, "No, Steve!" I said to him for the umpteenth time. "You're place is here. You're the only one who can fly this thing. I know more about the systems, so I'll do it."

I pinned back my Junta Momanari hair, and clapped my helmet on. I gazed one last look at everyone. "Good luck, Mykan, and be careful." Kimber said.

"_Don't worry… I'll be okay."_ I said to her, and I headed for the airlock. Rio relayed what was happening to Earth, and it was a good thing Adriana was still asleep, because I didn't want her to get scared.

Everyone then climbed up to the command-deck to watch for me. I had already stepped outside down below, and slowly made my way up to the top. I knocked on the windows and waved to everyone.

"Can you hear me, Mykan?" Steve asked.

"_Loud and clear…"_ I answered, _"I've already fastened down my tether-rope. My rocket-boots don't seem to be working at all."_

This struck everyone as odd, but at least with my tether, I wouldn't be drifting off into space. I tried to maneuver towards the top of the rocket where the connection needed to be made, but it sure wasn't easy without any thrusters to hold me steady. I wasn't able to slow myself down so easily, and I bashed right into the hull. _"OOF…!"_

The girls winced when thy saw me hit. "You alright, Mykan?" asked Steve.

"_I feel as if I were hit by a truck."_ I answered feeling a little groggy. _"I'm going to try tugging on my line to hold me steady."_

Jerrica begged me to be careful. "Don't let anything slip up."

"_Cut it out, Jerrica…!"_ I snapped. _"I'm nervous enough as it is. The last thing I want is to transform."_

By tugging on my line I was able to hold myself steady, and I was able to reach the small hatch at the tip-top of the rocket. There was indeed some loose wires. Nothing a few minutes couldn't fix… except…

SNAP! My line broke. Everyone gasped! Slowly I began to drift away into he emptiness of space, and my rocket-boots still didn't work, so I couldn't' pull myself back in.

"Steve!" cried Jerrica. "What can we do? How can we get a line to him?"

Steve hesitated to answer for a minute, almost as if he were trying to just let me fly away, but finally he answered. "Our only chance is to throw him one, and catch him, and we have to do it before he drifts too far out."

Things were already looking bad, I was so scared I already transformed into Mega Rock-man; thank goodness my special suit expanded enough so I could fit into it with my grown body… but I was still floating away. "Mykan!" Kimber nearly sobbed in fear.

Jerrica spoke to me, "Steve's going come out and toss you your spare line."

"_No, not Steve! He's gotta' stay with the ship."_

The two technicians couldn't so it, and neither could Rio, they had no experience in space-walking. Seeing this as time was running out, while the others decided who was going to do it, Kimber slipped away, and began to suit up.

"Kimber, what are you doing?" asked Shana. Kimber grabbed the spare line, and a working pair of rocket-boots. "I'm going on a rescue." She said before putting her helmet on.

Jerrica tried to stop her sister, but it was too late, Kimber was already out-- To the rescue!

_**(JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS, PLUS ONE)**_

"_**To the Rescue" STARLIGHT RECORDS.**_

_**(Mykan)**_

_-Help, That's what I cry  
Help, I don't ask why_

_**(Jem)**_

_Somebody's in trouble,  
and I'm off on the double_

_**(EVERYONE)**_

_Into the night, into the fog  
Swearin' to fight for the underdog  
Call and I'll come through  
To the rescue  
__To the rescue, here am I  
To the rescue, do or die_

…

Kimber couldn't believe she was actually walking in space. It was so incredible out there, but she couldn't worry about that now. She fired her rocket boots and went after me.

…

_**(Jem)**_

_Help is on the way  
Help to save the day  
Somebody's in trouble  
And I'm off on the double_

**_(Mykan)_**

_To the rescue, just in time  
To the rescue, fighting crime  
Lendin' a hand, helpin' the weak_

**_(Kimber)_**

_Takin' a stand for  
the poor and meek  
Call and I'll come through  
To the rescue_

…

Finally, she caught me! Just in time or I would've been lost.

…

_To the rescue, here am I  
To the rescue, do or die  
To the rescue, here am I  
To the rescue_

…

She pulled me back to the rocket, and she stood by my side while I made the repairs. The rocket began to roar back to life, and Kimber and I headed back inside. As we took off our suits, I changed back into my normal self, and hugged Kimber warmly. "You saved me."

Kimber, though she was the heroine, she felt more like the victim. Her eyes glittered with tears, not just because she saved me. "Was I… really out there?"

Jerrica placed her hand over her sister. "You really were, Kim."

Kimber and I already made history. Mykan Rockman, and Kimber Benton. The first boy and girl rock-stars to walk in space. The mood, however, was not shared by Rio. He took a look at my rocket boots and safety-line. There was a thread of tape on the rope, and the boots had been tampered with. "this was no accident. Somebody tampered with these." he said to himself. He couldn't help but think something was very wrong here…

Nevertheless, we continued our journey and prepared for landing upon The Moon.


	9. Out of this world

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

This was it, everyone was strapped to their beds, or seats ready for the big landing. The rocket started shaking and quaking almost like it was during takeoff. It was sure rough on our senses, though.

But at least it wasn't so rough to make me transform this time...

"Ooh!" I can't take… much more of this!" cried Aja.

"Y-You… think this is bad…" cried Bill.

"Were… not even… experienced!" added Ben.

"Oh, Shut up!" snapped Shana.

…

On Earth, everyone around the world was tuned into the broadcast, and many people in cites huddled around jumbo-visions, or their neighborhood shops with TVs.

This was truly a historical moment. Never before had a rock concert been preformed on The Moon, and now everyone had their fingers crossed, anxiously awaiting the touchdown.

"_We have just received word that the Rocket-Star is only half a mile from touchdown, and hey are no commencing the final countdown to the landing."_

…

Kimber felt like she was going to blow chunks. "I don't think I can… URP… hold it in!"

"Steady Kimber!" I called up to her.

Rio and Jerrica held hands tightly.

"Touchdown, minus fifteen seconds." Steve called from the command-deck. "Ten seconds…!"

"Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One…!"

The rocket hit the ground hard banging us around madly. Thank goodness we were strapped down.

…

"_And there it is folks…"_ Newscasters cried out for joy. _"Rocket-Star has landed safely. The rock-stars are on The Moon!"_

The entire Earth was rocked with cheers for joy. Now that the stars had landed, the people waited anxiously for when the concert would start, but not for a little while yet.

…

After finding our strength to get back up, we just couldn't stop talking about how exciting this way. We landed in a area bathed in the sunlight, and the stage that was set up was just a few yards away from the rocket.

"I don't believe it…" cried Raya. "We're actually here, on The Moon!"

It was such a thrill to be there, but it was going to be a great thrill more to actually go out and walk… and that was just what we were about to do. The girls, Rio, the technicians and I all suited up and prepared to leave the rocket.

"Rocket-Star to Earth…" Steven called. "This is it folks. I hope you're watching. The team's about to walk on The Moon."

…

The crew was indeed watching, especially Adriana. She could barley keep herself calm…

…

In the airlock, the nine of us were suited up and the hatch opened and the ladder extended down, down, to the ground. _"This is it…"_ I sighed heavily. _"Here I go!"_

"_Go get' em Mykan!" _Jerrica cheered.

The others all shot me a win or a thumb high, and I began to climb down the ladder down I went until my boots made the first footprints. _"I'm down!"_

…

The people of Earth were cheering louder than ever. Mykan Rockman, the first rock-star on The Moon… and now another first was about to commence.

…

"_Come on, Jerrica…!"_ I called up to her as Jerrica climbed down to join me. Then her feet touched the ground. _"That's it…!"_ I cried for joy. _"Jerrica Benton, the first female rock-star on The Moon."_

More cheers were heard, and soon the rest of the group joined us. _"This is incredible!" _cried Aja.

"_No doubt…!"_ added Shana.

Raya was enjoying the low gravity and seeing how high she could jump. _"Wow… I sure wish life were like this on Earth. WEE-HEE-HEE…!"_ Some of the girls joined her in a game of jump tag.

That's when Rio came down, _"Holy Cow!" _he cried with glee. _"I can't believe I'm on The Moon!"_

Then he hopped over towards Jerrica, and they both jumped into a huge hug. _"We actually made it!"_ Jerrica said. _"I just feel like crying."_

Rio and Jerrica would've shared a kiss, but their helmets bonked. _"Ow…!"_

"_Ah…!"_

Then they laughed.

After a while, we started to unload the large and heavy equipment for our concert onto the surface, as well as a little exploration. We were still barely on schedule, but hopefully with the technicians on the surface with us, it would conserve our oxygen on the rocket.

Only, the technicians were having more fun goofing off. _"Hoy' there Bill… bet'cha I can jump higher than you."_

"_I'll see your wager, Ben."_

For a few minutes they goofed off, leaping about and laughing like hyenas. As fun and as effective as it was. _"Hey… you two?" _Kimber called. _"Quit fooling around! We have work to do."_

The technicians took that rather harshly, but realized that was true. So they hopped back to the rocket, and helped unload the equipment.

The stage was pretty basic. Metal flooring, and steal beams to hold the lights up. Large special speakers, with their cables were hooked up to the special transmitter. It was all solar powered, and since the sun was still shining on us they wouldn't run low.

"_It must've cost a fortune to build all this."_ said Jerrica.

"_Oh, it did…"_ I assured her, _"It cost a greater fortune more with the space-programs to get it all up here in the first place."_

"_Well I wouldn't worry about that now…"_ Rio said, _"I have a feeling this concert is going to make things happen beyond belief."_

We continued to setup, and that's when Rio headed back to the rocket to begin transmission, as well as keep his eye on the sound.

We all took our places. Jerrica on guitar, Kimber on second keyboard. Shana on drums. Aja on second guitar, and Raya on base. I of course was the main singer for the first song, but I did have my keyboard next to me, and the microphones in our helmets were ready.

There was only one thing to do now. _"Do it girls…!"_ I said.

Jerrica nodded, _"Showtime Synergy."_ And she and the group transformed into their holographic rock-star forums. Then it was my turn. I focused on my anger, and then it happened, _"LET'S ROCKET------!" _I became Mega Rock-man.

"_All right! Ready ladies…?"_

The girls threw their arms up high and shouted, _"YEAH…!"_

"_All right… let's rocket!"_

…

It was Showtime. The cameras were activated and the lights began to flicker as smoke pots began to go off. _"Hello, Planet Earth!"_ I called.

I couldn't hear the crowds cheering, but I knew that on Earth, people were glued to their TV sets, and screaming for joy. _"Are you ready to rock like you've never rocked before?"_ Jerrica said loudly.

The girls started playing the song I wrote for this occasion. _"This is song is dedicated to my lady fair." _I said, _"For you, Princess Adriana of Morvania."_

…

Adriana blushed, and held her hands to her heart, as the song began. It was a song that explained my love for Adriana, as well as my being the Mega Rock-Man, and performing on The Moon.

…

_**(MYKAN ROCKMAN, PLUS FIVE)**_

"_**Out of this world" In association with **_

_**STALIGHT RECORDS**_

_**(Mykan)**_

_-Take a look at me, and tell me what you see.  
__Just another pretty face?  
__Some guy form out of town who came to hand a around  
__And seemed a little out of place._

_Ya' say ya' wonder what on Earth I'm doin' here.  
__I'm only here to tell you, girl!  
__I may be an unknown, from the twilight-zone.  
__But you're the one who's out of this world!_

_-You're the one who's out of this world.  
__I mean it… You're the one who's out of this world.  
__I'm spinnin' in an orbit I ain't never been in…  
__Cause' you're the on who's out of this world!_

…

Adriana felt touched, as well as in the groove.

Rio, on the rocket made sure to keep his eye on the boards, and the sound adjustment.

"Boy, I have to hand it to them-- their great!" said Steve.

"They sure are."

…

_**(Mykan)**_

_Now what's happened, Hey! Well all I'm here to say.  
__Is that I came here out of love.  
__A-hundred thousands of miles, and it's all worth the whiles  
__To be way up here all above.  
__  
But still the reason that I've come, I shall tell you.  
__And let this secret be unfurled.  
__I may be just a goon, up on The Moon.  
__But you're the one who's out of this world…_

_-You're the one who's out of this world.  
__I mean it… You're the one who's out of this world.  
__I'm spinnin' in an orbit I ain't never been in…  
__Cause' you're the on who's out of this world!_

…

Now it was time for a musical solo. Kimber and worked both our keyboards perfectly. She smiled at me, which told me she was proud and excited.

Then Aja with her second guitar.

And Kimber switched her keyboard sound to a saxophone.

Still playing my own keyboard it was time for the big bang finish, and all the girls sang with me as the chorus.

…

_-You're the one who's out of this world.  
__**(I mean it…) **__I mean it… You're the one who's out of this world.  
__I'm spinnin' in an orbit I ain't never been in…  
__Cause' you're the on who's out of this world!_

_-You're the one who's out of this world.  
__**(I mean it…) **__I mean it… You're the one who's out of this world.  
__I'm spinnin' in an orbit I ain't never been in… __**(I ain't never been in…)  
**__Cause' you're the on who's out of this--  
__**(You're)**__ You're the on who's out of this—_

_You're the on who's out of this world! __**(Out of this world!)**_

…

The final instrumental solo played, and it was wrapped up with Jerrica doing a wild ending guitar strumming, and Shana banging the cymbals followed by a big blast of smoke.

Rio called to us over the radios, "Guys… the switch boards are lighting up. YOU'RE THE BIGGEST HIT EVER!"

We all cheered and hugged madly on the stage, and this was only the beginning. Our concert was officially on.


	10. Danger!

**CHAPTER NINE**

After a short break we all returned to the stage so Jem could have a turn with some of their songs. We even found some time to head back to the rocket for a snack. Then, it would be a little while before our next transmission.

"Guys, popcorn." Jerrcia called.

We all dug in, but we seemed more interested in our ratings. We had never seen numbers so high in our lives. It would normally take anyone else years to get it that far.

Later on, their was still time for some of us to take the lunar-tractor and go exploring on the lunar surface. Jerrica and Rio stayed behind on the Rocket with Steve.

"Remember, you guys…" she said over the radio. "You're oxygen-feed batteries only can work for another two hours before needed to recharge. So don't wander too far."

"_Don't worry, sis… we'll be fine."_ said Kimber

As we drove away form the site, we got out and hopped around a bit exploring all the rocks, hills, and craters. _"Wow… the Earth looks so beautiful from here."_ said Aja.

"_It sure does."_ added Shana, _"I just hope we'll be able to set foot on it again."_

"_Don't worry Shana, we will."_ I said, _"I mean, what else could go wrong that could ruin things…?"_

…

Back at the Rocket, Rio reached for the bowl of popcorn, "Hey… none left."

His girlfriend giggled, "Don't Rio, I'll go make some more…"

"Uh, no, no, no… I'll do it." Steve offered. "You guys have done a lot out there anyway." Then he was gone, much to Jerrica and Rio's confusion. "Did you see that?"

Rio nodded, "He sure is jumpy, but why…?"

The answer soon came right at them for when Jerrica wasn't look, WHAP! "Ugh…!" someone had hit her from behind. "Jerrica…!" cried Rio, but then he was his and knocked out too.

It was Otto, the man who was spying for Eric. "All right, Zodiac, come out now." he growled. Steve nervously cam back inside the room. "Hey, I thought you said you wouldn't hurt anyone."

Otto then pointed a gun at Steve. "It was just a little tap… but never mind it now. You will dump these two outside and then prepare to takeoff immediately."

Steve's blood churned, "What? But the others aren't back yet."

Otto didn't care. He was under orders to eliminate Me and Jem. "We can't just leave them here. They'll never survive." cried Steve.

"Listen you fool…!" growled Otto. "They only planned enough oxygen for eight people. When the others return there shall be eleven of us. We'll never make it back alive unless we leave right now. Now do as I say or I pull the trigger!"

Steve had no choice.

…

Meanwhile, the rest of us were on our way back. We all had fun, and I even collected a few special things, but was saving for a surprise when we got home. _"Here, now… what's this?"_ said Bill as he gazed through the windows of the tractor.

Everyone gazed at the rocket. _"The door's shut… and the ladder's been withdrawn."_ said Ben.

This struck us all as very odd. _"What's going on up there…?"_ asked Raya.

I picked the radio up, _"Hello up there!"_ I called. _"Please open the door, and drop the ladder."_

…

Otto was growing impatient. "Zodiac, hurry!" he growled. "Dump those two out side and takeoff."

Steve already had lied about dumping Jerrica and Rio, and actually just placed them in the holding area, all tied up. Rio was already starting to wake up however. "What's… happening?" he wondered.

Steve took his place on the command deck. "Charging engines…" he said sadly. "Ten seconds."

…

The Rocket started rumbling and the thrusters fired. _"Hey!"_ cried Kimber. _"It's taking off!"_

"_They can't just leave us here!"_ I shouted.

…

Otto was chuckling sinisterly, when suddenly the motors stopped worked. "What? What is happening?" he roared.

Steve couldn't understand it either.

…

The rocket began to fall back down again. _"Watch out!"_ I cried. _"It's going to topple over!"_

Luckily it didn't. The door opened, and the ladder was dropped. It was time to find out what was going on up there."

…

Otto grabbed Steve by the collar. "GRR… YOU DID THIS!"

"N-No, no… I didn't… I swear it wasn't me." Steve begged for mercy. Otto didn't believe him and was about to shoot to kill when suddenly a wrench flew at his hand. "ARGH…!" he dropped his gun.

"Steve didn't do it…" Rio snapped. He and Jerrica came too just in time and stopped the systems below. Jerrica grabbed the gun. "Both of you, hands up!"

…

When the rest of us got back inside. "I think it's time you told us what this is all about, Steve!" I snapped at him.

Seeing as how he was badly outnumbered, and outwitted. Steve had no choice buy to spill the beans.

…

_It all started three years ago. Steve was working on a top secret project when he developed an unfortunate habit for gambling. He just couldn't stop gambling until he had lost everything, and was in hopelessly indebt…_

_Then suddenly, a stranger appeared and agreed to pay up for his loses. "Eric Raymond"_

…

"_ERIC…?!"_ we all shouted. "You mean, he's been behind this all along?" snapped Kimber.

Steve hated to say it was true…

…

_In exchange for his payment, Eric wanted in on Steve's projects, and threatened to reveal Steve's dirty past and gambling recklessness to the world. This would really place him in jeopardy._

_Luckily… Steve was able to avoid this and fled to Morvania where he got a job on the space program. He thought he was free from Eric, however, two nights before the launch he had appeared before Steve, and explained to him that he was to sneak Otto onboard…_

"_I'm waiting for a special delivery."_

_With Otto onboard, Eric would be able to get rid of Jem and Mykan once and for all. So that he would never again have to come in second to them._

…

"Oh, Steve…!" cried Jerrica.

I ordered the technicians to tie both Steve, and Otto up tight. "What…?" snapped Rio. "You're going to let them stay here and engulf our oxygen? They were going to leave us on The Moon! I say we leave them here instead."

The girls gasped in shock. Obviously Rio was suffering from more space-sickness. "Rio… if we do that, we won't be any different form them." said Kimber.

Rio rubbed his eyes, and snapped out of his temper. "You're right. I'm sorry." He said. "But what are we going to do?"

There was only one thing we could do…

I contacted Earth. "Rocket-Star calling Earth. Do you copy?"

"_Earth to Rocket-Star. What's going on up there? We've been trying to call you for an hour now."_

I explained to the men about Otto and how Steve snuck him onboard, but that we were well in control of the situation. "Unfortunately… our oxygen supply is even greater danger. If we ever hope to make it back to Earth alive… we're going to have to leave immediately!"

"We will call you again when we're ready to takeoff. Until then-- over and out!"


	11. Low on Air

**CHAPTER TEN**

With time exceedingly tight for our oxygen, we had pretty much no choice but to just abandon all the heavy equipment rather than disassemble it and store it onboard. That was waste time.

All we had time for now was to head out to the tank and gather up all the oxygen would, from it, into the emergency-cylinders. _"It sure is a pity we have to leave here so soon."_ said Kimber.

Rio picked up the cylinders she passed to him. _"You heard what Mykan said. We have no choice, or we may not make it back."_ Then he gazed up at the Earth, _"Besides… The Moon is nice to visit, but there's no place like home."_

Once all the tanks were loaded, we all strapped in and powered up the engines. I took over the driving since Steve was tied up with Otto down below. "Standby everyone…" I said as the shaking started.

"Here we go again…!" Jerrica muttered.

The others all held on as tight as they could. "Five seconds!" I replied. "Four… Three… Two… One!" I flicked the switch, "BLASTOFF…!"

POW! The rockets fired and Rocket-Star began to liftoff The Moon, even though the gravity was low and the thrusters didn't have to be so hard, it still was rough on us. "Ooh… I just hate blastoffs!" cried Aja.

"That makes two of us!" groaned Shana.

Finally, everyone blacked-out, yet again!

…

Jerrica opened up her heavy eyes, sometime later. "Ooh… my head." she cried. Then she sat upright, "Huh? Where'd everybody go?"

Everyone had gathered up on the command-deck, except for the technicians who were told to watch over the prisoners. "Hey!" Jerrica called, "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Mykan said it was better if we let you sleep, Jerrica." said Raya. "It uses less oxygen."

"Do you think we can we reach Earth on time Mykan?" Kimber asked.

I honestly didn't know the answer, "If we wake up on Earth I'll let you know." was all I could say. The girls almost felt like singing, but I also urged them not to as it would consume too much oxygen.

Suddenly, the hatch to the lower-deck opened. "All right… nobody move!" growled Otto as he pointed his gun at us all. We all backed away from the controls, and Steve came up behind Otto. "Steve? Are you still in on this…?" I asked.

Steve felt too ashamed to speak.

"What happened to the technicians…?" asked Rio.

Otto explained how he tricked those, "Bumbling idiots…" into retying the ropes around him. "But that is not the point…" he replied. "Now, as you all know there isn't enough oxygen for us all to make it back to Earth. You spared my life, but sadly I cannot return the favor."

He cocked his pistol. We all gasped hard, but Steve stood up, "Otto, no! You said no one would get hurt."

"Shut up you whimpering idiot. They must die!"

Steve wasn't about to let this carry on anymore. "No! I won't let you!" he growled as he tried to hold Otto off. "Let go of me you fool!"

Then suddenly-- BANG!

Kimber screamed!

Otto was lying flat on the floor, Jerrica felt his body. "He's gone."

Steve was in shock, "I… I didn't mean to do it. The gun fell into my hand and-- and--"

"It's alright Steve." I said, "He's gone. You're one of us again."

Steve smiled, but suddenly, Kimber sounded a little funny. Her breathing was sounding strange, "What's… happening?" she asked. "I feel… dizzy. Can't… catch my… breath."

She almost fell over too, right into Rio's arms. "Oh dear."

I explained to Kimber that she was feeling the effects of a lack of oxygen. "Try not to get so jumpy."

Shana took Kimber, "Come on, girl. You should go downstairs and relax. I think we all should. It will help conserve the oxygen we have left."

…

Even with Otto dead, and our naps. It wasn't working. There was still far too many of us, and after a while there was only another four hours or so until we reached Earth, but already everyone was starting to feel faint, and it was only going to get worse.

Steve knew this was all his fault, and he decided that there was only one way out of this. So he got up and headed for the hold. "Here now… where d'ya think your going at to, Zodiac?" one of the technicians asked.

"Oh, uh… I'm going down to… open the last cylinder of oxygen." Steve lied. His fib worked, and he was permitted to go along.

…

A while later, Earth began to warn us. _"Rocket-Star! Come in Rocket-Star. You've been driven off course!"_

The noise from the radio woke me up. "Uh-oh!" I dashed up to the command deck, and quickly corrected our course. After which I wondered where Steve was. "He's not in his bed…" said Aja.

"He's not anywhere." added Jerrica.

One of the technicians explained where he had gone. Kimber and I decided to investigate. "Oh, I hope he's still not working for Eric." Kimber hoped.

She and I found something more disturbing. "Look…" I said as I pointed by the airlock-door as severed wires. Kimber was outraged, "I should've known he hadn't really changed… I'm gonna--" she topped when she realized there was a note on the floor.

I picked it up, "Hey… this is Steve's handwriting." I said.

_By the time you read this I will have left the rocket._

_I hope you have enough oxygen to reach Earth._

"_Steve"_

Kimber and I felt devastated. I inspected the wires. "Steve cut the wires… so that the motors wouldn't stop when he opened the door."

Kimber hit her back against the wall and scooted down slowly. Tears rolled down her cheek, "He… Jumped into space to save our lives." She said in a half sob.

We both sat there feeling very sick to our stomachs, and very sore in our hearts. Steve was a true man of honor, and he just proved it for what he did.


	12. Rocket Star!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Another thirty minutes before we would be landing, but things were really getting dire. "Rocket…Star… to Earth." I groaned. "Our oxygen is very low. I…I have just… opened the last emergency cylinder, but I don't know how much longer we can hold out."

Aja, Shana, and Raya had all passed out, and the rest of the team didn't look so good either. It was really hard to breathe, and it was getting very hot.

…

Adriana was twiddling her fingers nervously…

"Don't worry, Mykan. You'll be landing in about another half hour." said the instructor. "Just hang in there. You're going to be okay."

…

I found it rather difficult to believe them as Jerrica faded off to sleep, and Rio followed her. "Uhn…" Kimber and I were the only ones left awake, and just barely. In fact, Kimber was coughing softly and slowly slipping onto her bed. "Can't… bre…athe…!" she groaned so softly I could barley hear her.

Suddenly I realized that I had to get up to the command deck. The Rocket course needed to be changed to auto-landing sequence. We were already heading towards the Earth's atmosphere, and if the auto-landing was not activated… we would most likely crash instead of land.

"Gotta'… get to the… controls." I groaned as I climbed up the ladder. Kimber slowly climbed down from her bed, "I'll… help… you…!"

We both moved as if we were set in slow-motion, and it was getting very hard to see. We managed to get onto the command deck, but, "Ohh…!" Kimber passed out behind me.

"K-i-i-im… ber…!" then I fainted down beside her.

The rocket started shaking as it entered the atmosphere, but the auto-landing sequence still hadn't been activated, and the warning alarm buzzed, but Kimber and I were out like lights.

"_Earth, calling Rocket-Star."_ The radio shouted, _"Rocket-Star come in. You must engage the auto-landing."_

"_Rocket-Star! Please answer me!"_

…

There was no reply. "They must've all passed out."

"Oh, my…!" Adriana exclaimed. "IF they don't engage the auto-landing they'll crash. Isn't there something we can do?"

The men decided that the best thing to do was give us a blast of the sonic-sound whine. "Let's hope this works." and the man tapped button.

…

The sound of that high-pitch was really irritable. Kimber and I woke up holding our ears. "AAH…!"

"What's that?"

Then I remembered, "Oh! The Auto-landing sequence. Kimber, help me!"

"Right…"

…

A few moments had passed, "Come on, Mykan!" Adriana peeped, as a tear of worry rolled down her cheek.

"_Rocket-star to Earth."_ I called, _"Please, turn that noise off!"_

The people began to cheer. The team was still alive, just barley, and now the auto-pilot was activated. It would only be another fifteen minutes before landing… that is… if we could hold out.

…

…Because Kimber and I had passed out again, and this time… we couldn't get back up. We had it! Our oxygen supply was almost completely empty. If we weren't down within the next while… we'd be finished; ALL OF US!

…

Adriana and her team immediately departed for the landing site, and pretty soon. "There they are…!" one of the men called while pointing at the sky.

The rocket was coming in for a smooth landing, and a team of men with powerful cutter-saws were ready. There were people dying in there, and it was quicker to just cut them out.

The rocket touched down, and the men worked hard once the towers were set up, setting their ways through the titanium, and finding us all unconscious inside. "Get these people to the sick-bay! Adriana ordered.

…

A while later, I felt my eyes beginning to open, and I felt myself slowly catching my breath again. "Ohh…! Uhh…! Where… am I?"

"Mykan…?" said a voice to me. "Mykan. Wake up…!"

My vision began to clear up. "Adriana…? Where am I?"

My Fiancée smiled down upon me and told me that everything was okay. "You made it." she bent down and pressed her lips gently against mine. When she broke away form me, I turned my head over and gazed at the rest of the crew. They were all in beds beside mine and beginning to awake and sit up right.

"Ohh! My head." groaned Rio.

"What happened…?" added Jerrica.

It wasn't long before everyone was sitting upright, and we all realized what happened. "We did it!" cried Kimber, "We made it back to Earth."

Indeed, according to the newscast on the TV, we made history. The very first rock-concert on The Moon, performed by Mykan Rockman, and Jem and the Holograms. However, the journey always cost us our lives, and took the lives of both Otto, and Steve.

"Speaking of which…!" Shana snapped. "Where's that Eric!"

"Yeah…! I'd like to send him to The Moon, with a one-way ticket." snapped Aja.

Adriana assured us to calm down. The moment it was heard about Eric attempting to sabotage everything and kill Jem and Mykan… not to mention violation his life long band from being allowed in the country of Morvania again…

He was found, caught, arrested, and sentenced to twenty years in a state penitentiary. Exactly what he deserved for endangering us, and forcing Steve to jump the rocket.

…

The next day, there was a big celebration for us all to celebrate our success. A big Parade with a huge float made especially for us rock-stars, and driven by Rio at the front. The other four members of Jem stood on the base of the float in their spacesuits waving to the crowd… while Jerrica and I, as the first rock-stars on The Moon, we got to stand tall and proud on the moon part of the float where everyone could see us.

The crowd went wild, Jerrica and I gaze at each other, and decided we should give everyone the song that we both came up with. _"LET'S ROCKET---"_

"_Showtime, Synergy!"_

We transformed and began to sing…

_**(MYKAN ROCKMAN, and JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS)**_

"_**Rocket-Star!" STARLIGHT RECORDS**_

_**(Mykan)**_

_I want to be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To go there is my real test  
To get there is my cause __**(oooh)**_

_**(Jem)**_

_I will travel across most anywhere  
Searchin' far and wide  
Each girl and guy will understand  
The power that's inside! _

_**(Gotta get there now!)**_

_**(Everyone)**_

_ROCKET-STAR! (__**It's you and me)**__  
I know its my destiny  
ROCKET-STAR!  
Oh, you're my __best friend__  
In a time form start to end  
ROCKET STAR!  
Gotta get there now __**(A heart so true)**__  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you_

_ROCK-ET-STAR---  
Gotta get there…  
Gotta get there now…!_

_**(Mykan)**_

_Every challenge along the way  
With courage I enface  
I will struggle hard each day  
To claim my rightful place_

**_(Jem) _**

_Come with me the time is right  
There's no better team  
Arm in arm we'll share the light  
It's always been ourdream_

_**(Everyone)**_

_ROCKET-STAR! (__**It's you and me)**__  
I know its my destiny  
ROCKET-STAR!  
Oh, you're my __best friend__  
In a time form start to end  
ROCKET STAR!  
Gotta get there now __**(A heart so true)**__  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you_

_ROCK-ET-STAR---  
Gotta get there…  
Gotta get there now…!_

_**ROCKET-STAR!**_

The crowd never stopped cheering, and the Holograms and I shared the biggest group hug of them all.

…

A few days later, the girls and Rio had to go home to America, it was almost painful to say our goodbyes, and after we had such a grand adventure, and thought that perhaps one day we'd return to The Moon, and probably pick-up all the equipment that we were forced to leave behind…

Still, from that day on, we promised to stay in constant contact by video-phone, and as a extra present, I gave the girls that special thing I had been saving… a rock in the shape of a heart that I had found on The Moon.

On it, I had carved, _"To my newfound foster sisters. I love you all that much. XXX: Mykan."_

I also included a double picture of me; with both myself, and the Mega Rock-Man. The girls promised to treasure it always, for they loved me as much as I loved them.

…

As for Eric…

He worked his fingers to the bone in jail, until the Misfits snuck him out. Eric was furious, and outraged, but he swore that one day. "I'll get you for this Jem! I'll get you for this, Mykan! I'LL GET YOU…!"


End file.
